I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for accessing wireless communication systems.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may be located within the coverage of multiple wireless systems, which may have different capabilities and/or provide different communication services. The UE may access one of the wireless systems in order to obtain communication services. To access a wireless system, the UE may need to receive system information from the wireless system, obtain pertinent access parameters from the system information, and perform an access procedure based on the access parameters. This entire process may be relatively lengthy, which may then result in a long call setup delay. It may be desirable to reduce call setup delay in order to provide better user experience.